The Kory Diaries
by summer of discontent
Summary: Kory Anders seems to have the perfect college life. She lives with her best friend, has a loving boyfriend. What more could she need? That's what she thought until she met Dick Grayson, by way of a dare. RobStar AU


_The Kory Diaries_

**Summary: **Kory Anders is always being told that she's perfect, especially by her best friend, Rachel Roth. When Kory wants to prove that she isn't as perfect as everyone claims she is, Rachel finds the perfect way fro her to prove it: a dare. Kory Anders has to ask college senior Dick Grayson out. The catch is that Kory already has a boyfriend. Also, Rachel has her own complications with Dick's best friend, Wally West.

**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Note: **This is a TT AU, and it's primary pairing is Rob/Star. There are other pairings, but I'll let you figure those out.

* * *

_**February, 7, this afternoon, my bedroom**_

_List of things to do:_

_1. Feed Gaius and Lucius._

_2. Call Roy to make sure Friday's date is still on._

_3. Try and get Rachel to rent an apartment so that she doesn't keep trashing mine._

_4. Finish paper on Livia Drusilla's influence on Augustus._

_5. Call Roy and make sure I didn't leave my binder at his place._

_6. Buy cereal!!_

_7. Get a new sewing machine._

_8. Never let Rachel use my sewing machine. She'll just break it again._

_9. Get the courage to tell my boss, Kate Reilly, to stuff it._

_10. Pray that everyone stops telling me I'm so perfect._

Rachel is always asking me why I'm writing in my journal. She calls in a diary, but that's not true. Diaries are where you write your personal feelings down. Journals are where you chronicle your days. Although, looking back on my previous journals, I'd have to say that just writing what I did each day seems kind of meticulous.

I'd just like to point out that I've been writing these journals since I was thirteen. That was a while back. Like…eight years back. Rachel and Ryan like to call them the "Kory Diaries."

I just tell them that they aren't diaries.

Anyway, the only reason that Rachel cares is that she hasn't ever been able to keep a journal. She says that only perfect people are self centered enough to care about writing every day down. She says that she prefers reading.

I then tell her that I'm not self-centered. She says that I'm the exception, but that I am perfect.

Which is just wrong. I'm not perfect. I'm far from perfect. Why else would Kate Reilly keep telling me I'm folding all the clothes wrong at work?

I just asked Rachel this and she tells me that Kate Reilly must have a protective barrier against my perfectness. So much for Rachel.

I guess I could take her suggestion and start writing down stuff I think. Like about the fact that I think Professor Wilson is _always _undressing me with his eyes. That was what he was doing today in class. He was lecturing us about Hannibal (no, not the cannibal) and his triumph at the Battle of Cannae. I already knew everything he was talking about, but I still took notes. He kept calling on me, and when I'd answer, he would stare at me in this peculiar way…I can't seem to describe it, other than he's checking me out. Which is just way too creepy to think about. I mean, I guess he's about thirty, which isn't too old…but I could have sworn he was married and everything.

Or maybe I could start with Rachel. Ah, Rachel. My best friend. We've been close for a really long time. Rachel is quite a story in herself. Should I start with the fact that she lives at my place for no other reason than that she's too lazy to go get her own? Yeah, I should probably start there.

Rachel and I planned to go to the same college, here, in Gotham. The first year we shared a dorm room, and then in sophomore year we shared a room again. But when I moved out at the end of last year to my apartment, she followed me. She said it was because she hated her new roommate, and knowing Rachel, that's believable. It's also believable that her new roommate greatly disliked her and kicked her out. So now Rachel's here, and as much as I love her, she won't find her own apartment. I wouldn't mind if my apartment was so _damn small._

When I told Rachel that, she just rolled her eyes.

"You're just too perfect, Kory," she told me. I asked her what that had to do with anything. Surprise, surprise, she didn't answer.

So here we are. One year later. And she _still _hasn't gotten her own place. I guess it isn't that bad, since we do have movie marathons on Friday nights, and on Saturdays we both go to parties (neither of us want to go, but somehow, we always show up at them). But that stuff always distracts me from my papers and studying, which I really have to do because I always feel as if I were just going to fail my classes. Rachel tells me I could never fail at anything.

Rachel is always telling me that I'm perfect, but I guess that people have just liked her more. She's reserved without being a loner, and she has that cool sarcastic attitude to her. Not that I would ever tell her that. I bet she would hold it over my head for weeks. Or tell me that I'm perfect and that no one would ever want to be her. She's smart, but not completely obsessed with schoolwork (as I admit to be…it's my life, sadly), and helped me get my second boyfriend in my whole life this year. That's right. I had a boyfriend in eighth grade, and he wasn't even my boyfriend. He was just my friend. But then he dumped me when he became popular. Eighth grade sucked.

But Rachel helped me get my boyfriend. His name is Roy Harper. Roy Harper…I just love the way it sounds. I love his bright red hair and his green eyes and his arms…

He was Rachel's friend at work. They both work at some diner a ways down the street from our school and she introduced me to him. Actually, he turned out to be in my "Famous Women of the Ancient Mediterranean World" class and he introduced himself to me, saying that my sister (He called her Rae, which is weird…no one ever calls her Rae…it must be a work thing) had told about me. He then asked if I wanted coffee.

I almost told him that I had another class in an hour that I had to get to, and I'm glad I didn't. I would have had to _shoot _myself. Roy is the sweetest guy I've ever met. After we got coffee and he asked me out after that. He said that he had liked me for a while but had never talked to me. Isn't that so cute? It reminds me of all those Molly Ringwald movies.

So, it was official. Kory Anders had a boyfriend. _I _had a boyfriend. We kissed on the second date (wow, I'm blushing just writing this down…I'm such a dork). Rachel keeps teasing me about him, but I never listen. It's surprising that Rachel hasn't had that many boyfriends either, seeing as a lot of the guys like her. She tells me that isn't true and that all the guys like me, but that I just can't notice. That would probably explain why that group of guys was whistling at me. No, I'm not naïve. I'm just oblivious. It's different.

So…that's Rachel. We've always been best friends.

Speaking of best friends, I actually do have a life and other friends. I can imagine that anyone who was to read this would be thinking "…This girl is _such _a dork." And I'm not. I have friends.

There's Karen, and Tara, and Gar.

Karen is what Rachel likes to call my "gal pal," which I guess means that she's the kind of person who likes to do my hair and nails. Karen is always saying I always look perfect that I barely give her anything to improve on.

Tara is the kind of person who was known at school as the "person who hung out a lot in the corner of the parking lot smoking pot." She's just that kind of person. The kind of person who goes to see their therapist twice a week and really likes _My Chemical Romance_. But I love her anyway.

Gar is my best guy friend (that sounds so hokey) and he is my study buddy. He loves learning about Rome like I do, so we go over class notes together. He's just a great guy all around to hand out with. That's probably why half the female population of my junior class, let alone the school, hates me. Gar is kind of hot. But I would never tell anyone that…

I guess that's enough of my inner thoughts for this afternoon. Rachel and Karen decided that they will drag me to a party tonight (well, mostly Karen decided it). I guess there are going to be hot guys and stuff there (not that I need anyone other than Roy!).

* * *

_**February 8, around 4 AM, the bedroom**_

_The Top Five Ways in Which I Will Murder Both Rachel and Karen_

_1. Wring their necks with my bare hands._

_2. Have Gaius and Lucius scratch them to death._

_3. Shoot them with a machine gun, like how Sonny died in **The Godfather.**_

_4. Dangle them out my apartment window._

_5. Steal Karen's makeup and burn Rachel's books._

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks as we go back into the apartment. _What's wrong?! _Tonight night was _terrible_.

Let me start from the beginning.

So the party seemed to be okay. We went to this super-sweet large apartment on fifth and Regent. When we got there, it looked like any other party. Beer, loud music, grinding. Yeah, everything was as normal. Did I tell you that I tend to feel very uncomfortable at these parties? Well, I did. I missed Roy. I asked Karen if Roy was coming and she told me I needed to get out more.

I thought, what the hell, why not have some fun? I mean, my idea of fun is Friday night movie marathons, which I guess isn't really _out there_, but I think it's fun.

I have no idea what made tonight different, but it just was. And guess what? I managed to get drunk.

Yes, me. Drunk.

I blame it on Rachel. Ms. "Oh-Kory-You're-So-Perfect" who decided to get me drunk. She told me it was only diet Coke. I knew it tasted funny.

I wasn't so drunk that I couldn't walk or talk or anything. But I couldn't seem to think straight.

So there I was. Complaining. About being perfect. Karen just shook her head and was all "I know, honey, it's okay." What a liar.

Rachel just sat there and _smirked._ She just _smirked _the way she does when she has something on her mind.

And she was like, "Kory, you think you're so perfect, right?"

I told her, "No, _you _guys think I'm perfect."

"Fine, you want to prove it?" she asked. "That you're not perfect?"

And stupid drunk me shook my head and agreed to whatever she wanted me to do.

"Prove you're a bad girl. I _dare_ you, Kory, to go out with another guy for _two weeks_ and go out with Roy at the same time. Any guy I choose has to be the one," she sat back, that _smirk _still plastered on her face.

And I was just so stupid. "Yeah, sure," I said. I was desperate to prove that I wasn't perfect. And I'm not perfect, I just shouldn't have tried to prove it that way…

So she pointed across the room. "Him," she said. I looked back. She had pointed to probably the most handsome guy in the room. He had dark brown hair, which flopped over his eyes, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. He had this dorky smile on his face, though, as he talked to this other handsome guy. I noticed that his friend kept shooting glances at Rachel.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Rachel smiled, taking another sip of her drink. "Your second boyfriend, Kory."

I hesitated before actually getting up and talking to him. But, oh, I did. Get up and talk to him, I mean.

I walked over to him and his friend, setting my drink down on a table, and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Kory Anders. My friends and I were looking at you and I decided to go say hi." I hiccupped.

Strangely, the blue eyed guy didn't even think what I said was weird. His friend though (who, as Rachel later told me, "Was barely tolerable" and that she had sworn to "loathe him for eternity") looked at my disapprovingly before going off somewhere else.

"Hi," the blue eyed guy said. "I'm Dick Grayson."

I smiled at him. "Cool. So, do you go to a college near here?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah…I go to Gotham U," he answered. "I'm a senior."

"You are?!" I exclaimed. "That is so cool! I'm a junior there," I told him, and he gave a large grin.

"Awesome. What do you major in?" he asked.

"Classical Archaeology. Which isn't even archaeology, it's just the study of all things Roman," I answered. "You?"

"English Literature. Mostly Shakespeare," he told me. I smiled. I actually liked talking with him, but his mention of books kind of made me think he'd get along better with Rachel. "It's strange, though," he continued. "I don't actually like reading so much as analyzing characters. See, reading somewhat bores me. I prefer to be outdoors, but I love learning stories. It's rather weird, huh?" he asked. I had to say that I agreed with him.

And we talked for a lot longer. It didn't feel so long, but when Karen told me it was time to go it was already way past an hour.

Rachel whispered in my ear as Karen tugged on my shirt that I had to keep the dare.

So what I did was I asked him if he wanted to go to dinner tomorrow. And he said yes.

I am so dead.

* * *

_**February 8, late morning, the kitchen**_

Rachel will _not _stop complaining about that guy. Wally West, the guy who was with Dick Grayson at the party. She keeps calling him stuff like "fucking asshole" and "miserable shit." I told her to stop swearing. She told me I was a prude. I told her that it wasn't because I cared about the swears, but that my head hurts from a small hangover and that she swears really loudly.

She laughed and said that I was really maturing.

I told her to quit laughing.

Apparently she started talking Wally West and he blew her off. She and Karen then heard him complaining about her right before we left. Rachel added that he was complaining to Dick Grayson (who said that her friend Kory (me!) was really nice). And then Wally said that Dick was lucky because I was hotter than Rachel and most of the girls there. And then Dick agreed, mentioning our date for tonight.

I'm so fucking screwed.

There, I said it. I have to break this off with him. I barely know him and I asked him out! And he said yes! So dead, that's what I am. Ughhh…

Oh, and to add salt to the wound, Rachel just told me that I seemed to be doing quite well with her dare.

"I'm not doing it, Rachel. I'm going to call him and break it off," I said, grabbing for the phone, but Rachel stopped me.

"Ah, ah, ah…don't do that. See, you keep telling me that we all think you're perfect. And you have to prove it for us to believe it," she said to me.

"But Rachel, this is just terrible! I love Roy, and Dick seems really nice, and I don't want to ruin anything…" I trailed off because Rachel was giving me one of those looks.

"Listen, if you love Roy as much as you claim to do then this won't be a problem. The only thing you'd have to worry about it falling in love with this Dick guy, which you say won't happen. So it's no biggie. Come on, just try," she said.

I thought about it. I really hated when everyone called me perfect. And she was right. I would just feel really bad about cheating on Roy and leading Dick on. But I guess I could make it so that I wouldn't be _cheating _on Roy….just hanging out with a guy friend, like I do when I'm hanging out with Gar.

"Okay, I'll take your dare," I said.

Rachel pumped her fist up into the air, and then proceeded to complain about Wally West some more.

* * *

** I would like to point out that the reason Raven might seem a little OOC is because this is Kory's journal, so it's obviously biased toward people that Kory like. ****Thank you for reading!**


End file.
